Fates Collided
by keyboard113
Summary: Kyouta Nakashima is an average high school student at everything. While looking for something he can be good at, fate crossed path and brought him into the Granimic War, where seven Masters are chosen randomly and accompanying them, seven powerful Servants from the anime world! Will he survive this game of fate and find out his own ability in this world called "reality"?
1. Chapter 1: From Nowhere Came a War

**Author's Note: Now that I changed the category of this story into the "Fate/SN - Anime Xover" category, I found some stories with the same concepts as mine... Well, I didn't expect myself to be the first at doing these kind of stories, but at least I have a different cast than the others out there :D**

**I will try to include both humorous and serious elements in this parody. Also remember this is a story set where the Fate series never exist, so I will have the characters learn about the "Holy Grail War" system again (which is what this chapter is, next will be more on my style).**

**You also don't need any prior knowledges about these other characters from other anime (just like you don't need to know the Servant's identity to watch the Fate series). I will explain everything you need to know :)**

**Keep in mind that some lines from the MC felt like he's saying it and I forgot the quotation marks. I assured you it's not! These lines are his thoughts, a style commonly found in the_ Haruhi Suzumiya_ light novels :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters!**

* * *

_"I am the arrow of hope_

_A flash upon the blood-red sky._

_Revived to this world I abandoned_

_A place I never exist in._

_Companion of the dark spades_

_Fighting on countless tiles of chess._

_In the endless horizon before me_

_Awaits the restart of everything that ends."_

* * *

**_The Internet is full of rumors._**

**_Such rumors can be so well-known, they become facts or even _『urban legends』.**

**_One of these so-called _『urban legends』 _is very popular among the otaku masses._**

**_"If you get a hold of the Dimensional Cup, a wish of yours will be granted._**

**_To do so, you must win the Granimic War, where seven players are chosen randomly, called Masters_**

**_And accompanying them, seven powerful Servants from the anime world."_**

**_Many had look for it; none had succeed._**

**_People also disregarded this as a joke, since this world called "reality" doesn't permit such things to happen._**

**_But they never know that this world still have many mysteries unsolved_**

**_And some of those are found when least expected._**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the distance, creating a peaceful and quiet moment. Sitting up and stretching out my arms, I remembered that it was a Sunday and school wasn't a problem today.

No, the real problem is what my little sister Kaori requested yesterday...

**-o-O-o-**

She had barged into my room, without knocking, and yelled out, "I need you to do me a favor!"

Seriously, I'm not a siscon, but where is the sweet sister I always see in the 2D world? I mean the caring, sweet type who behaves, respects her brother, and actually knocked on the door before entering. I don't want a reenactment of Oreimo[1] in any way, but I thought her deep understanding of anime would make her understand how to treat her brother!

"I want you to keep these anime figurines in your room for a while," she said, extending her hands to show a few in her palms.

I grimaced. Really, where is a "please"?! Or at least an "onii-chan" at the beginning!

"Don't scowl at me," she snapped, giving me a death glare. "You better not mess up or break these. One speck of dust, and I will make your life a living Hell!"

Do I have to explain that we are constantly surrounded by dust? Which leads to things getting dusty? Still, one look at her face and I kept my thoughts silent.

"Wait, why do I have do this?" I complained as Kaori closed her eyes in defeat and let out a sigh. Hey! It's not like I forgot this or something! This is the first time I've heard of it!

"Look, my friends are coming over tomorrow and I need to hide these or they will cause problems."

"Why? You aren't a closet otaku; everyone in your class knows you openly love the 2D world!", I said, looking at her in confusion. You know, this situation sounds similar to a certain anime... Are you actually trying to live like a show? You're not Kirino-chan[1]!

She sighed again. "My friends, especially Shion, are even more obsessed I am. When they see these, they'll definitely ask about it. These figurines are my favorites, and I would like to be the only one touching them."

There it is, her true purpose. "Don't you hate me more than the pile of harem anime DVDs you toss in the trash though? Besides, I'm going to be touching them. Don't you have a problem with that?"

"That's a little exaggerating! A-And... w-well, you're a... different case!," Kaori huffed, turning around and storming out my door, looking even angrier than before. "Remember: keep them safe with your life!" she shouted back to me.

She slammed the door with a BANG!, the only sound left was her footsteps echoing in the hall. Geez, what's her problem? Maybe I should be stricter with her... ah never mind, it wouldn't work anyway.

I looked at these figurines in my hand and placed them on my desk. Of course I'll keep them safe, but with my life? Hahahaha... hahaha... haha... ha.

Maybe I should. Knowing my sister, she'll make me pay in one way or another. She is merciless when it comes to payback.

I examined the figurines sitting innocently on my desk. These are really top-notch quality stuff you can't find everywhere, probably limited-editions too. These things must be really expensive to buy, and what's more... really fragile. The figurines I sometimes bought are only worth one third of my breakfast, but one of these must cost almost a week of me working at my job. Seriously, where did my sister get all these money?

Anyway, the important thing is not breaking them. Maybe I should clean them before giving them back. I'm careful enough around valuable things, so this should be a piece of cake. It should, but the universe loves to prove me wrong.

**-o-O-o-**

I checked on the figurines again and they seem to be in perfect condition. Not feeling in a mood for an all-nighter of procrastination, I took out my homework. The door opens and closes out in the hallway, and I hear my sister and her friends' voices. Listening closely, I could hear their conversation from the other side of the wall in my sister's room. She probably had her friends come over early today.

I went into the kitchen to grab a snack before getting started and snuck back into my room, closing the door as quietly as I can. Looking my homework, I decided to finish it all in one go so I can start my new anime later.

Minutes passed by without much distraction. I can focus well when needed, which has saved me from many nights of lost sleep and making up assignments. Despite not being into anime too much, it sometimes distracts me. Ah, one of the many obstacles I endure in the high school life...

I reached for the water bottle I left on the desk to take a drink when disaster struck: I accidentally knocked one of the figurines off my desk. I hurriedly reached out to catch it, but things only became worse as I hit my desk, and all the little 3D models came crashing down on the hard, wooden floor. Most fell with a THUD! and seemed mostly fine, but the sound of one breaking confirms my fear.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!", I laid there as I see my life passing before me. I fearfully opened my palm to see the figurine of Shiro[2] unharmed, but laying on the floor is her brother in colorful pieces, decorating the floor with a sense of horror. Some of the other figurines suffered some damages, but Sora has the worst. Unless I buy my sister another one with the money I don't have, there's no way I can get this thing fixed or replaced.

As I mentally vented about the unfairness of it all, someone knocked on my door. I stumbled for a few moments before standing up and opened the door slightly, careful not to leave the mess visible. I expected a suspicious-looking sister who can punch a high school junior with no problem, but I was instead met with...

"Oh! Good morning, Kyouta-nii-san!"

I come face-to-face with Shion-chan, one of Kaori's classmates and a childhood friend of ours who has come over today. We all grew up in the same neighborhood, and Shion back then always pulled us to her house to watch her favorite anime airing. Her obsession as an otaku puts Kaori's and mine to shame, really. Still, I'm surprise that she hasn't gone through any cases of chuunibyou, despite almost finishing middle school.

"O-Oh, he...hey!," I tried to regain somewhat of my composure. "So..., what do you need, Shion-chan?"

"I came by to ask for some more anime recommendations!," she answered with a bright smile. Oh Kaori, why can't you be sweet like this?

"Ah, right! Well, let's go into the living room, and I'll show you some of the new one I'm watching."

"Eh? Can't we just stay in your room?" she gave me a confused look as sweat began to roll off my forehead. A reason! I need a legit reason!

"Er... w-well... you see, I haven't clean my room properly, and there's all kind of stuff lying around, so you might trip on it," I said lamely.

"Stuff?" Shion tilted her head to the side, then a spark lit her eyes. "Oh! Is that the rumored 'boys' treasures' that my classmates always talk about?! Can I see it?!"

"No, no! I'm sorry, Shion-chan. Today's just not the day my room is available," another lame excuse. I clapped my hand and bowed a little, hoping she would stop the questioning. Fortunately, she bought it.

"Okay, next time then!" she exclaimed as I gave a small sigh. I'm really sorry, Shion-chan! Next time I will treat you to your favorite cake! If I have enough allowance money, that is...

"Also, I'm collecting some figurines."

I refocused on her face as something changed in her eyes. I'm not sure what it is, but it's giving of hints of seriousness. It doesn't go well with the usual energetic Shion-chan, but since she is a hardcore otaku, she might just be pretty serious about her collection. Still, somewhere I had a nagging feeling that there might be another reason.

"I'm collecting lots and lots of figurines! So if you have some, please consider donating!," she said with her bright smile again, her hands behind her back. I guess what I saw must be a mistake on my own part then.

"Ah, sorry again Shion-chan. I do have some, but there buried somewhere in my room," I replied more calmly. "I will give them to you next time!"

"Ohh-kay, thank you Kyouta-nii-chan! I guess I'll go now," she bowed then walked back to my sister's room.

I closed the door quietly and fall on my bed. I looked up on the ceiling, sighing out loudly. A storm just passed by, huh? I glanced at the pile of broken figurines again, hoping some magic has fixed them but to no avail. They lay there exactly the way I left them. Guess I should clean it up at least...

As I was doing the disheartening job, I picked up the pieces of the Sora figurine and examined it, my thoughts in another place. Why did Shion look so serious? Is it really only for collecting, or... something else?

I looked at the broken pieces again, unsure of how should I tell my sister. "Maybe apologizing will work if I explain what happened?"

"Probably. These look expensive though."

"You're right. Seemed like I will had to- huh?"

I spun around in the direction of the voice and see him lying on the bed that was empty seconds ago. Dark maroon spiky hair, a yellow T-shirt with the letters "I [heart] Humanity," long pants, and red eyes with dark bags from sleep deprivation. In front of me is a human-size figurine of Sora. Well, I thought he was a figurine until he sat up and stretched.

"Ahh, the morning feel great," he yawned, looking around the room. "Seems like I'm back in Japan."

I pointed at him, slowly moving away. My mouth is opened, but no words came. My mind was blank before I registered what was going on.

A character from an anime is in front of me.

He is Sora from No Game No Life.

He is talking and acting like anyone in this world.

What...?

"WHAT?!" I screamed before falling to my side and fainted, but the guy caught me first and shook me a little.

"Hey hey, stay awake. Don't cause a commotion, we don't know who's here!"

I sat up again and scooted back little farther from this realistic-looking fictional character, "W-Who are y-you? You're n-not supposed to be... real..."

"Ha, I would never thought someone will be scared just looking at me!," he laughed and glanced at me again. "Seems like I'm a respected character in this world."

I still stared at him, waiting for a reply until he took the hint.

"Oh, sorry. I'm still adjusting to what happen on my side too! Now, the introduction! My name is-"

"STOP BEING SO LOUD!"

Slamming the door opened is Kaori with a look that screams death. I panicked, knowing she'll kill me if she found out about her broken treasures. But wait... where did the human-sized Sora go? I glanced around but all I see is empty space at my bed once more.

"All of my friends left because of you shouting and making all that noises! What are you even-"

She froze looking at the pile of broken pieces on the floor next to me. Her eyes widened as if she saw me murder someone. To her, I may as well have.

"Are those... my figurines?"

"N-No!... Yes."

"Did you break them?"

"I only accidentally..." I looked at her glare and all the planning of how should I tell her disappeared. "Yes."

"Do you know how much I saved to buy all of it?"

"A-Actually no, since you never tell me..."

Kaori slowly advanced to me, showing a smile that might have means she would forgive poor me and said, "It's alright!" It would have fooled anyone else, but not me. I knew better after the hundredth time.

_"Hmm? Is that your little sister? She looks really angry."_

"Of course she is! No one in their happy mood would give off that much of a dark aura!" I retorted mentally.

Great. Now I'm hearing voices in my head. Did I go mad because of the danger in front of me? Maybe meeting Sora earlier was a hallucination too...

_"Wanna trade places? I'm not a sadistic person, but if it's a little sister it's fine by me."_

"Shut up you siscon!" I yelled out loud.

"How about YOU shut up instead?," Kaori said as she Falcon Punched my stomach, knocking me back into my desk. Before the pain registered in my brain, she took all her figurines and the broken pieces and walked to the door. She stopped for a while then turned her head.

"I won't make you repay me this time, b-but you owe me now, got that? Next time, y-you will do whatever I say!"

Without the energy to reply or process why she keep stumbling on her words, my eyes slowly drifted closed. I heard another door slam and Kaori's footsteps before fainting.

-o-O-o-

"Having a good nap?" I opened my eyes and saw Sora sitting on my bed, exactly where he is before he disappeared.

I scratched my head as I started to fully wake up. "Why are you still here? Aren't you just an illusion?"

"To call me an illusion, how rude..." he replied and crossed his arms. "Well, your sister hit you hard enough to make you fall into a deep long sleep, have to give some kudos for that. You were dreaming about her, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't! And it hurts like hell!" I rubbed my stomach as the pain is still there. "Anyway, is it just me or did I hear your voice in my mind earlier?"

"Ah, I will get to that later. First, why don't I introduce myself? I am Sora from the anime your world calls 'No Game No Life!' And as a Servant, I am here to help you win the Granimic War!"

A few things ran through my head, none of them making sense. Did he just call himself a servant? "Back up a bit. Why would someone from an anime exist? And what is this Gran-something War?"

"Huh? Don't you read anything online?"

"No, I'm not really into that. I watch anime and play games in my free time."

"I see, then I have to explain it to you huh?" he sighed, putting his hand to his forehead. "Okay, the official explanation is really long, but here is my shortened version: There is this war that if you win by being the last to survive, you will be granted one wish."

"That's... all? I think that's too short..."

"It's the main point you need to understand," he waved his hand to dismissed any problems with it. "Here are the most important things: this war has seven players in it called Masters. They're chosen randomly, or should I say, by fate. We Servants from the anime world will help their Masters in the war, since we have powers and we can fight other Servants."

"So... you're actually 'real' right now?"

"Yes, as least until this war ended, or," he showed an evil grin, "until I am killed."

Killing isn't too common in an average person's life. It happens all the time in anime and manga, but for a regular high school student like me, murder almost seems unreal. My hands shook a little as I realized I'm heading toward something unknown even to the logic of this world.

"Do these people... these Masters, do they lose their lives in this war?"

"Usually, no," Sora replied. "When they're killed by a Servants, before they're completely dead, the power of the Cup will heal them to their original state. But that means they are already eliminated, and their memory of the war will also be replaced with something else that fits his or her reasoning."

"That sounds... painful but safe, I guess..."

"Keep in mind though," the sly grin he usually keep on his face disappeared, "if a Masters is killed by other Masters, they will die. Only Servants have no effects on people's death in this war, but anyone else can."

"Does that mean if I'm a player in this war," I asked nervously, "the other six are automatically... my enemies?"

"Yes! Exactly that!"

"Don't say it with a grin!"

"Oh well, I'm glad it doesn't take more than it needs to explain stuff to you," Sora lied on my bed again, still looking at me. "So Master, what do you want me to do?"

"Ugh, don't call me Master, it feels weird," I said. It does feel strange when you're dealing with anime characters existing in front of you. Or anyone calling you Master just because you're selected for something. "I'm Nakashima Kyouta. Kyouta is just fine. Also, how on earth was I even chosen?"

"Well, you broke one of the figurines that contain my spirit, so you're my Master."

"Just like that? Even though my sister is the owner of them?"

"Yes, only the one breaking it matters. My spirit is enclosed in one of these figurines of me. If someone breaks it, they are sort of making a contract with me. But to ensure the war will start soon, after the first Servant is released, the other Servants will be released automatically when the right time come."

"What a complicated system," I sighed as I took a closer look at him. "Still, I couldn't believe anime characters can actually exist. You also have quite a different voice from the voice actor, but close."

"When we materialized in this world, we also use some of the beliefs most people have on us to complete our characteristics."

"So, what happened if you stay in public now?" I asked, remembering all those episodes when he felt completely immobilized every time he's dealing with people outside. Sora is, after all, a very unsociable NEET. Emphasis on the "very."

"I can... withstand it," he said, maintaining a sly smile, but drops of sweat started rolling off his head, probably from remembering the experiences. "The Dimensional Cup helped balance out the Servants' advantages and disadvantages, but I'm still no good with crowds and groups of people. It's one of my weaknesses."

"What do you mean, a cup helping you out?" My head felt like it was going to burst. I couldn't take in any more information, but I tried pushing myself.

"The Dimensional Cup is what the victor will get. It holds the power of this war and grants the victors their wish."

"I see... Still, will we be able to win if you have weaknesses like that?"

"Of course we will! There's a path to victory for any game!"

"So the reason you can stay... er... alive without Shiro by your side is also because of the Cup?" Another episode from the anime popped up in my mind, where he was again suffering almost to death when Shiro was separated from him.

"No! Nothing can ever heal me from not being near my dear little sister," Sora wiped his fake tears and pointed to one of the corner with my room. "You see, that's the reason."

"That... um...," in that corner is a poster of No Game No Life I bought at an anime-signing event, with Sora and Shiro clearly in view. "You meant that you can stay here because... Shiro is in that poster?"

"Yes, as long as I can see her, I'm fine. Oh, Shiro~," he stood up and touched the Shiro-poster slightly. Please stop that, it's gross and ridiculous. I never thought you were this much of a siscon.

"Anyway, I still have more questions," he looked back at me and nodded for me to continue. "Earlier you talked to me inside my head. How did you do that? And where are you when you did it?"

_"You mean this?,"_ Sora spoke without moving his mouth, his voice still clearly heard. _"While this is not possible for Masters, I can detect your commands and actions from a certain distance."_

"That's... kind of creepy."

"As for where am I, I can disappear if needed," he switched back to talking normally. "Most Servants use mana, which they get from getting a good night's sleep like a human or from their Masters. So the more I stay hidden, the more I need to rest."

To show me, his form slowly vanished into thin air, until nothing was left onto the bed. He reappeared again, this time sitting on the floor in front of me. "Most Servants use this outside of their home base to protect their Masters."

"Hmm, this is a lot to digest in one day..."

"There's more though," he raised one finger then pointed it at my hand. "Over there is your Command Seals. It gives you three times to command me to do whatever you want, even when I don't want to. Use them all, and your memory will be wiped, restoring you to a normal human with no collection of this war."

I looked at my left hand. On it is a red mark of three arrows, each head pointing a different direction. In the middle is a plus sign, as for why it is there I never know. "Do these symbols has any meaning?"

"I don't know, but they are to represent a class, and each Master has a different-looking Command Seals."

"There are classes to the Servants?" I imagined all these strong characters with Rank S and those weaker with Rank D or E...

"Not the letter system that most anime shows used," like reading my thoughts, he intercepted. "But as far as I know, the top three strongest are Saber, Lancer, and Archer, followed by Rider, Berserker, Caster, and Assassin. Each Servant is classified based on their history in the anime storyline they're in and their abilities."

I look at the arrows on my hand again, but they still confuse me. No Game No Life is one of my favorite anime, so I haven't forgot Sora's abilities and characteristics. I remembered Sora as a manipulative NEET and... nothing else. He got no super powers and isn't good at fighting. His advantages are playing games and making strategies, but...

"So which class are you?," I asked finally, clueless about how he fits into any of those classes. There's no Gamer class, after a-

"I belong to the Archer class. Isn't it obvious?"

Huh?

What?

I sat there and stared at him, confusion covering my face.

* * *

**[1] - From the show and short for "Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai".**

**[2] - Siblings and main characters from "No Game No Life".**

**I know it is a little bit rushed at the end, since I wrote this chapter in two separate day (now that is a lame excuse). Next chapter is kind of where the story actually start (this one is kind of like a prologue), and hopefully it will be better as I wanted it to...**

**Also, fighting will happen, just wait for the right time :D**

**~keyboard113**


	2. Chapter 2: The (Un)Expected Surprise

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long absence! I honestly was busy with studying and finals so I put all my hobbies aside, include writing. But when school ends, I felt no motivation to write anything and stop writing for a while. But now that I do, I will start to update this story more! :)**

***This chapter was written back in February and was also edited by my beta-reader, but since I don't have the time to visit Fanfiction anymore it was postponed up until now***

**This chapter can also be considered the first chapter, to be honest. The last one? Maybe a prologue. In addition, the quality is at a level I expected, so it's all good :D**

***By the way, I just realized how my story is resembling Fate/stay night more and more... I'm trying to change that***

**Beside the disclaimer, that the Fate concept is not mine and the editing of manga-neko-96, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"You got a seventy percent on the quiz. That's still pretty good!"

"Yeah, it's better than the class average. I think you did fine."

My two closest friends, who always sit next to me at school, were discussing the quiz scores we just received, and mine wasn't all that surprising.

After all, my life in one word is "average".

I am the kind of person that Katsuragi-san[1] considered as "background characters". I have no appealing features and no unique traits. My grades aren't the best, but they certainly are not the worst. My athletic abilities are nonexistent, and my appearance is as boring as it gets. My plain dark brown hair is nothing special, even going as far as dyeing it blond for a month didn't help. Aside from a few weird glances the first couple of days and a meeting with the counselors to check if I was involved with a gang, there's hardly anything else worth noting for the hair change. It seems like everything about me was set to a default average or something.

"Hotaka-san, Hotaka-san! you've mentioned that you want to be an artist. Then what made you decide to enter the technician field?"

It is true that back in fifth grade, our teacher's assignment asked us to research our family members' careers. Uncle Hotaka-san was the only one that didn't become an artist, despite the numerous drawings hanging in his house and his ever present sketchpad. Sometimes, he would let me try drawing some silly-looking human figures. He's the kind of uncle who spoils his nieces and nephews, mostly in a good way.

"Oh, I did?" he said, looking at the setting sun of the afternoon. "I do actually want to be an artist, but..."

"But?"

"My parents back then want me to do something else. 'You need to support the family too' is what they said, because selling drawings was harder than you might think. Especially with my drawings, they won't go very far..."

"I like your drawings though!"

"Sure you do," he patted my head. "But sometimes you need to give up something you like in order to get something else for others. In this case, it's the money to help around in the family."

"But you won't ever draw anymore?"

"No, no. I still draw here and there as a hobby, and guess what? There's this guy who introduced me to a big art organization that might buy my past drawings! If things goes well, I could be back into the artist career!"

"So, no more working with computers?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, no more. If I could support the family with a job I enjoy, then why not? Why chase something you don't like when an opportunity was given for one you do?"

Two weeks later, Uncle Hotaka-san got into a car accident and passed away, his dream leaving together with him. I heard from my parents that it's just three days after the company accepts a contract with him as an artist. He's so close to getting to do what he enjoys, but still...

The event probably traumatized me, because at that point everything I do start to get boring. Halfway through something and I would give up or never try to push myself to improve. I realized that I would continue only if that thing I'm doing is something I enjoy, something I would live the rest of my life doing.

Therefore, the search started in middle school through my first year at high school, even up to when I got myself involved in this fantasy mess. I remained a dull person along the way, never really trying, just doing what he can to keep up with society. I don't care if this cliché so-called "destiny" of mine will be something abstract or an actual job, but as long as I found it, I would escape the black and white reality that has formed around me for so long.

* * *

**-o- Present time, Eastern Hill High School -o-**

DING DONG DING DONG

The bell signaled the start of lunch as I took out my lunchbox. Today is just another Monday is what I should say, but for now I should finish my lunch as quickly as possible. I moved my table next to my two closest friends from middle school. Well, it's more like my only two friends up to this point of my whole life.

"So I just received the package this morning, I think I will read some parts of it tonight. What about you? Doing anything?"

The person who just spoke is Hiroshi Saitou, the Student Council President, also the brightest kid in the whole area. Never once dropping below fifth place in the Regional Exam, he is considered a genius in our school.

"I'm actually going to be busy this afternoon, since I have a date with my girlfriend!"

Then there is Kenta Sakai, the refreshing and cool prince. Many girls had thrown themselves on him only to be rejected with a soft and brightening smile, which actually do the opposite effect. He's good at sport and popular with both girls and boys, which explain how he was chosen as the Class Rep.

You might wonder how did someone as plain as me was able to become close friends with the school idols. Well, you will know soon enough. Actually, here it comes...

"But I have to tell you, playing Minori-chan's route is the best! You're missing out if you play School Paradise and not going for the bookworm girl!"

"Dating sims?! Ha, I moved on from that long ago! Now I'm currently focus on my Tama-chan!"

Kenta showed us his phone's screen, which showed a long-hair 2D girl in a sailor uniform, a text bubble next to her, "I hoped this outfit will make Kenta-kun happy~"

"Now listen to me," Hiroshi pushed his glasses up, "you have to invest your valuable time into visual novels and dating sims because they show you more than just the characters. There's the backstory, the flowing words that carry you into the game, and all the routes to choose from! Make a mistake, and everything will be in vain. That's why playing these games are more worthwhile than your virtual girlfriend!"

"Don't insult Tama-chan! Just yesterday, she said that her heart beats faster when she's with me! We enjoy every romantic moments together, from hanging out after school to eating dinner in the family restaurant. You don't put much of your feelings into those games of yours, unlike my real feelings to Tama-chan!"

They went on and on about the good stuff between dating sims and virtual girlfriend apps. Now, I haven't played either of those, but aren't you both trying to win a 2D girl's heart here?

_"You have interesting friends, I must say."_

From somewhere next to me, Sora spoke using telepathy. I replied back in a whisper, "Sometimes it's a pain though. Just look over there."

At one of the classroom's entrance is a group of girls gossiping. They are sending numerous of stares at my general direction.

"Oh, look at Kenta-kun! Even though he rejected me, he's just too handsome!"

"What are you talking about?" another turned to face the other girl, "Hiroshi-kun is the perfect model! Smart and good at his studies, he's also the popular Student Council President! His absolute eyes lit many girls' hearts on fire!"

"No, Kenta-kun is still better! He's so nice to help me yesterday when I dropped the stack of assignment papers my teacher sent me to carry after school!"

"What! No way, you get helped by him?!"

"Maybe I will also pretend to be clumsy in front of him! If I get lucky, he might even hold my hand!"

A bunch of "Kyaa~" and squeals followed as I took a brief glance behind me. Ugh, this happens almost everyday since the "Big Two" school idols are concentrated in this classroom. Seriously, doesn't anyone listen to their open talking of "the best game to a 2D maiden's heart"? Kenta also stayed late yesterday because he's taking his Tama-chan for a tour around the school.

_"I see what you mean now. Must be hard being popular."_

I sighed. These girls never think of me as anything other than the "Messenger". _Send this letter to him, ask him if he's available, is he busy right now?, _all kinds of requests are thrown at me. I guess that's another form of being popular, but it's so annoying. I've begun to stay away from girls in the hallway. It's painful, I'll tell you.

"Anyway, we need to continue about this... war stuff somewhere else," I whispered, and somehow I felt like Sora nodded.

Moving my table back and packing, my partly finished lunch, I told Hiroshi and Kenta that I'm going somewhere then took my leave. Walking up a few staircases, I think my senses must have gotten better, because I can detect Sora's presence behind me now.

"Oh great. The rooftop is not even opened," I looked at the locks on the door that lead to the most comfortable place in anime schools, a paradise for a gathering of friends, or the perfect shelter for friendless loner.

I set my lunchbox down in front of the doors and took out the book that Sora gave me today's morning, "The Dummy Guide to the Granimic War - Japanese Version."

"You should have given me this yesterday," I said as Sora materialized into his real self. "Much more in-depth than your vague explanations."

"Hey now, I just forgot that they give us Servants each a copy," he sat down next to me as I took a spoonful of my food.

"Okay, so about the loud heartbeat when we set our feet outside my house this morning and two more when we entered school," I said, turning the page of the guide, "it said here that they indicated presences of other Masters nearby?"

"Correct. I sensed that the war had officially started last night, just a few hours after I'm released. This school should have at least two Masters and one more in our neighborhood."

"Does that also means the Servants are also staying hiding nearby?"

"Not necessary. Some prefer that, others keep their Servants at home. It's dangerous for the latter method, but no Master would challenge other Masters in front of many people."

"Oh right. This war is a secret to outsiders," I said, reading the lines. "'It is customs to not let anyone else uninvolved in this war to discovered about it, or their memories must be wipe clean after it's ended.' While it is not a heavy punishment, I don't want people's minds to be mess with..."

"So yes, it would be better for fighting to happen in a vacant place," Sora continued as he stared at something beyond the locked doors, "like the rooftop, for example."

Something struck at me. "Are you saying... there is a fight going on right now?"

"No, no. I can detect something that powerful," he waved his hand back and forth. "I'm just making it a possibility."

I took another spoonful and turned a few more pages, reading about each Servant's distinct abilities.

"Oh, by the way," I said, staring at the statue of Archer on the page, a figure holding a bow, pointing it slightly upward, "how are you classified as Archer? What kind of power do you have?"

"Erm, about that..." he looked away, "um... how should I say this..."

DING DONG DING DONG

"Oh well, whatever. I will continue when we get home!" Sora said hurryingly, and then disappeared into thin air. Is he trying to delay his answer? The fact that he has no power originally in the anime proved him even more suspicious.

I gathered up my lunch and put the guide into the lunchbox wrappers, heading back to my classroom in total silence.

**-o-O-o-**

The rest of the school day was uneventful. I went back from lunch and sat in my seat on the right side of the class, behind Hiroshi and Kenta who sat side-by-side. Why couldn't I sit next to the window like a main character? At least sometimes, I can stare at the clouds, pondering about the meaning of life...

"So disgusting."

"Is that... ugh."

"I thought he is better than that..."

Whispers from the female population behind me circulated around the room. I turned a little back to look, and was instead caught with several stares. Wait, why was I... ah, I see...

"Sora," I whispered after turning my head back, "you see what you'd done?"

_"Hmm? Did I do something?"_

I scowled at him, which must have looks like scowling at the teacher from a different perspective since Sora is not visible and all.

"Yes! It's one of your request after all!" His request? To have Shiro by his side at all time. Instead of bringing a figurine of her like some completely obsessed otaku, I decided to stick a miniature-Shiro sticker on the back of my uniform. Now I started to wonder if I'd made the right decision...

_"I don't see anything wrong with my sister on your back though."_

"But society doesn't understand that reasoning," I sighed. "Next time, I think it's better for you to stay home."

_"Well, if you insist..."_ he said, then paused for a moment. _"But is it me or did you stared at that girl over there all this time?"_

"Wha-What?! I n-never stare at her or something in the first place!"

I must had said that loud enough, because all the whispering before and even the teacher's lecturing came abruptly to a stop. Eyes were focused on me, with a glare from the teacher and a confused look from Kenta.

My face burned up as I waved my hand around the classroom, muttering, "Sorry... sorry...". Before putting my head on the table, I met her eyes. The green eyes of Ayaka Simizu.

I felt as if my deepest secrets were revealed to the world and the only thing I could do is commit a seppuku [2]. I groaned quietly and try to forget this embarrassing moment. But as they always say, the more you try to forget, the more you will remember it.

"Damn it!" I said quietly. "Sora, no dinner for you today!"

_"Ah what?! What if someone attacks us tonight? I need mana to fend of enemies."_

"Then mind your own business from now on!"

_"Fine, fine,"_ I heard a sigh from thin air. _"But I thought you should level up from being a virg-"_

I put a finger up to my lips and the discussion ended.

I straightened up myself in my seat, glancing again at my crush, Ayaka. Unlike those typical beautiful female main character in anime, she was just a cute girl who is really... mysterious. She's known for glaring at people and staying alone in group projects. But, anyone who doesn't pay a single ounce attention to both Hiroshi and Kenta must not be so bad, right?

She seemed to be taking down some notes. Now that I think about it, she get decent grade on tests also. Argh, how should I get her to notice me...

_"Ahem, you know,"_ Sora started, _"I can plan out a situation where you can get her alone after school. Maybe if you're lucky, unlike me, you can accidentally grab her-"_

"Can you please shut up?" I said out loud toward the direction of some girls whispering across the room, which also resulted another glare for me from the teacher. Still, I must say, the class became much quieter after that.

**-o-O-o-**

Soon enough, the last subject ended and the bell rang. We stood up, bowed once to the teacher, then packed up our things to head home. I noticed Ayaka picking up her bag and walked right out of the classroom, not taking even an extra look. My goal was to get to know her, which felt so far away...

Usually I walk a distance home with Hiroshi and Kenta, but Kenta is already busy with his (virtual) girlfriend, and I don't know about Hiroshi... Before I ask him, someone called out his name. The voices are familiar enough that I don't need to see their faces: members of the Student Council.

Standing at the doorway is Megumi Mori the Secretary and Takashi Wada the Student Council Vice President. Hmm, seems like someone couldn't play their dating sims today. One glance at the scowling Hiroshi proved it all.

"President, some new work came up and we need to get them done by tomorrow," Megumi said.

"Tell me whoever gave us this at the last minute, and I will... advice them to do better next time," Hiroshi replied as he contained his frustration. A teacher might be the culprit, and he doesn't want to be on anyone's blacklist.

As he finished getting his stuff packed up, I felt an intense stare directed at me. I turned toward the source, and... Megumi? For some reason, the Secretary was looking at me, and she doesn't stop even when I stared back at her. Like Ayaka, she was also the cold type. Her actions were misunderstood by almost everyone, just like this useless staring contest right now. The Vice President next to her was at least friendlier; he gave me a small smile and waved his hand at me. He reminded me a little of Kenta, but with every attributes ten percent lower. To sum up, the Student Council of Eastern Hill High School is made up of... very random people. I wondered how a regular meeting between members would have look like...

Hiroshi gave me a maybe-some-other-time-look, and then quickly exits the room with his two other companions. After a few more students followed, I whispered next to me, "Are those two just now Masters?"

_"I'm not sure,"_ Sora replied hesitantly. _"Since humans don't carry mana, they don't give off a powerful aura that we Spirits detect."_

I know a certain little sister who gives off a very dark aura though...

_"But that girl's stare earlier might meant something,"_ he continued. _"Then again nothing is certain beside the fact that two Masters are students of this school, and they probably don't have their Servants with them today. Since humans can't detect us either... it's fortunate that no one will know I am here also."_

"Let's hope some crazy fights will not happen..."

_"Well, I am a Servant who is summoned to fight for his Master but,"_ Sora said, _"I do agree. We need to gather some information on the other Servants and make a plan from there. It's too dangerous to jump right in and fight at this point."_

I shouldered my bag and exit the room, turning on my phone to look at the time. Since my friends are all busy, what I usually do is walk my sister and Shion home. I guess that's what I'm going to do now.

"Sora..."

_"Call me Archer next time."_

"Archer," I corrected myself, still finding it weird calling him another title, "let's not get Kaori and Shion involve in this. It's too dangerous, so absolutely keep yourself hidden when they're near, and protect them when you must."

_"Is that an order? Ah, but your Command Seals are not burning..."_

I detected a sly smile behind my back, one full with schemes planned. Typical Sora.

_"Roger that,"_ he finally said.

**-o-O-o-**

"Shion-chan already went home."

"Huh? I don't remember her ever going back home earlier than you," I replied to Kaori in front of her middle school's gates. "I do know since she has club activities and all, but... is it an emergency or something?"

"Sort of," my sister started walking with a slow pace. "She's really excited today for some reason. It's like her biggest dream just came true."

Shion's biggest dream coming true? Ha, she's so obsessed with anime so her dream can only for them to become... real?

Something tugged at the back of my mind, like this is supposed to be the biggest hint. If it was, then what about protecting Kaori and Shion from this stupid war?

"Kaori, let's walk faster," I suggested. "And stay home by yourself today, I have to do something."

"Don't tell me what to do!" her stubborn side showed up. "Y-You still owe me once, remember?"

I want to tell her that saving her from this war is already a very big favor, but I'm not someone who helps others and expecting stuff in return. Especially when it comes to my little sister, who might be so violent, but she's an important person in my life.

We quickly reached home, with me hurriedly putting my bag at the doorway to a confused-looking Kaori.

"Remember keep all of this for yourself. Don't tell anyone else, I will explain when I got home," I said as I took off toward the direction of Shion Inoue's house.

"Hey! Wait!" Kaori yelled behind me, but this is for the best. No Servants or Masters will likely to attack my home if they don't know who I am yet, and the longer Kaori stays outside, the more likely the danger of this whole thing will engulf her.

"You know, maybe your little sis can help you out with the war," Sora said, probably running besides me. He better be, because it's unfair for the Master to run and the Servant to float or something.

"No, the less people involve in something like this, the better," I replied while slowly panting. Damn it my slow stamina and my weak body! It's not as if my mile-time is good or something, and same with my short-distance runs.

"I'm just seeing a future possibility of her somehow getting into this mess, that's all." A moment of silence. "Need some help getting there?"

Oh, do you have things like rockets and cars at your disposal? That can be helpful right now-

"Come on, I will give you a piggyback."

As soon as I heard that ridiculous line, Sora materialized, lowered his back in front of me, grabbed my legs and off we go. I haven't prepared my soul for anything when he...

"Hey! Are you going to carry me like this while runnin-AAAAAAAA!"

He took off, jumping from buildings to buildings as if it was his daily walk. The wind ripped at my face as I experienced for the first time how scary it was to go at such height, and how the scenery and setting sun in front of me made me felt strangely calm.

We arrived within seconds at the Inoue house, a two-story building with a small garden at the front and yellowish paint covering most of the wall. Just a typical house in the Monday afternoon, normally Shion would came out and greet me then pull me inside to watch some of her daily shows. I have a feeling that those peaceful scenes are ending today.

I rang the doorbell a few times, as Sora vanished again into thin air, and opening the door is Shion's mom, "Oh Kyouta-kun! A visit for Shion?"

"Hello, Inoue-san. Is Shion-chan currently at home?" I bowed my head and replied, sweats starting to roll off, my lungs still short on air from the earlier run.

"She seemed to be very excited when she got home early today. She just threw her stuff in the doorway and left. Is there something wrong?"

"Ah... Ah! No, nothing! I'm just seeing if she'd home then we can watch something together," I gave her a smile, but I think it came out a little forced.

"Okay then. If you met her, please remind her to come home soon."

"Yes, I will do that! Bye, Inoue-san!"

She waved her hand at me as I took off running again, my destination unknown. Sora rematerialized after a short distance from the house, and this time I don't need him to tell me to jump onto his back, "Archer, detect if any battles or uses of mana are around this area."

He glanced at me, knowing that I don't usually called him by his title unless I'm dead serious, "Sure thing, Master."

He jumped around a few more times when suddenly...

BA-THUMP, BA-THUMP

My senses are suddenly enhanced and I can hear sounds of clashing and someone laughing nearby.

"Archer, take me to that now!"

He changed direction and jumped toward the hill near our neighborhood where a jungle lies beyond it. Seemed like the Masters had chosen some place pretty vacant of people, since no one dare to approach the wood at night after all.

"Are you sure about this?" Sora said.

"Yes, if Shion is... fighting there, then we must help her," I sensed something wrong from him... doubts?

"The thing is... my abilities and powers..." he hesitantly replied.

"What? Aren't you the Archer class? Just sniped the enemy from some rooftops or shoot him with some magic-enhanced arrows!"

"But..."

"But what?" for the Sora to talk like this, what's going on?

It took a moment for him to reply, still jumping through the air.

"I haven't figure out my Archer abilities yet. So I... er... I can't summon a bow."

This guy...

From his life told in an anime's perspective to now, this guy never stops to suprise me.

* * *

**[1] - Katsuragi Keima, MC from The World God Only Knows**

**[2] - A form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment. (From Wikipedia)**

**Hey guys! I hope that this chapter is as good as I think it is :) Also attached here is a comparison chart of what my modified version of the Grail War is like. Well, if you read further I will still explain it, but I just feel like I should include this list somewhere, so here it is :D**

**See you next time on Chapter 3, where the first fight start! (Might take longer to write and the quality might be off since I need to adapt to writing again after such a long break...)**

* * *

**The differences between the Holy Grail War and my Graminic War:**

**1\. It is less lethal.** Servants cannot kill any human beings and vice versa. They can be hurt physically, but with increased healing rates and no deaths (exceptions included other Masters and Phantasm passive effects). Critical conditions resulting from Servants and humans fighting are rare.

**2\. Masters who lost the War will have their memories erased, same with anyone who uses all his or her Command Spells.** Outsiders brought into the War by a Master will also have their memories reset if that Master loses his or her memory.

**3\. Masters who lose the War will only have one chance to be brought back: recovering their lost memories.** Within ten days from the first time the Master's memory is wiped, they will have to remember their Servant's class and the War to re-enter. In this ten days period, their Servants will be able to wander around, not being able to fight and not showing themselves to their Masters in anyway. Anything involving the War will be covered up with illusions humans can accept.

**4\. There is no Church or mediator; after the ten-days chance given, if the Master remember about the War, they will be granted one more Command Spell.** Those who don't will have their Servants recalled back to the spirit world. The Cup itself might be considered as the mediator.

**5\. Servants don't use their Master's mana unless necessary.** Like a regular human, they can rest to regain their "mana". Using their Master's mana risks the chance of lowering their Master's strength, exposing them to the danger of others targeting them.

**6\. Since these Masters are ordinary humans, they have no super-powers or abilities to detect other Servants.** However, Masters do have temporary moments of increased physical limits and can sense distinct heartbeats when entering a certain range of other Masters.

**7\. Masters losing the War, even after their last ten-day chance, will return to their normal life.** All memories will be changed to believable events, including those involving others around them.


End file.
